narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Renji Shakuhai
Renji Shakuhai is a Konohagakure shinobi and a member of the Shakuhai Clan. He has recently been put forward for the chunin exams. Background Renji Shakuhai hails from the Shakuhai Clan, which has always been close to Konohagakure, both politically and geographically. His family was one of many migrants that moved to the village, seeking a better life. In Renji's case they certainly found it. Due to the good relations between the clan and the village, Renji's family were always treated warmly. This is posssibly due to the potiential that the village saw in the family for producing capable ninja. Their hiden technique was known to few, but held in high regard by those who were aware of it. Also because of this, Renji and his little sister were granted immediate and free access to the ninja academy, even undertaking basic lessons before they were old enough to attend the academy in full. Ironically, Renji and his sister were virtually opposites of each other. Renji, as it turned out, was full of natural talent and intelligence. However, he suffered from a lack of concentration so chronic, it bordered on a disorder. On the other hand, his sister was as average as could be, but her work ethic took her far. Despite this, he and his sister, two years his junior, both performed well. Renji, being older, was chosen to be a genin. However, as Renji got older he began to lose what little remaining focus he had and performed staggeringly badly. In desperation, for his parents believed that if the village were to lose interest in their family as shinobi they would be told to leave, they, along with other teachers, formulated a plan. Taking Renji out to the woods, for what he believed to be another training exercise, the teacher had him lift a heavy weight. Straining against the weight, Renji found he needed all of his focus to suspend the weight and prevent it from crushing him. Should he try to think of a plan to escape, he would be crushed by the weight. He was then left there for three days. When at last this ordeal was over Renji finally understood the importance of hard work. With this new plan, Renji returned to his studies, achieving more than he ever had before. He did this just in time to be chosen for the chunin exams. Appearance Personality Abilities Ninjutsu Fire Release Renji has a strong affinity to Fire Release, and this is the nature from which his clan's hiden is derived. He is able to perform a variety of C-rank techniques with skill. His techniques typically incorporate the capability of most Shakuhai clan shinobi to be able to replace the fire of such techniques with light, scorching ash, making them more stealthy, and harder to dodge, especially in the smoke screens created by his hiden. Hiden Renji Shakuhai is skilled in his clan's hiden jutsu, Ash Binding Technique. He is able to use this technique in many versatile ways. The classic usage allows him to create a smokescreen which effects enemies but not allies. This gives them a distinct tactical advantage when fighting any opponent. He is also capable of attacking and binding opponents who are in the ash cloud, by condensing ash in certain places and forms. He has further invested in this technique. By creating small ash clouds he is capable of condensing it into ash structures, which he can use for offensive means. These constructs are very durable and can also be used as shields. They are particulary effective against other Fire Release techniques. Finally, he can alter the composition of his ash, either using non-flammable ash, or else gunpowder, to allow him to detonate the ash clouds. Taijutsu As a tactician and a long-range fighter, Renji's taijutsu is mediocre at best. Despite this, he is able to hold his own against experienced taijutsu users, albeit he must be constantly on the defensive. However, to cover up this weakness he discovered that he could coat his body parts in ash. This gives him a distinct advantage in both blocking and attacking. Bukijutsu Despite his lack luster taijutsu, Renji is very skillful in the use of various ninja tools. Mostly, he uses them as distractions, as opposed to using them as a main form of combat. He has shown skill in kenjutsu, which he practices with a sword made of his ash. He can use either the regular kind of ninja tools or tools made of his ash, which he is capable of detonating into his ash clouds for a surprise smoke screen.